Heart of Water, Heart of Ice
by LadyBek
Summary: Human!Jack Frost with an OC love interest. Kat works at a rec center, usually assigned to the pool area where she guards lives and teaches kids how to swim. The former is how she gets introduced to our hero.
1. Takes His Breath Away

/AN/  
Miss me? Yes, another OCxJack Frost fic. This one will NOT be as long, and definitely not as wild, as WMaB. Probably. I've only written two chapters so far so who knows? I guess we'll find out :)  
Thank you for reading!

* * *

Katelyn rushes trying to rip her locker open. She's supposed to be on lifeguard duty, but she's incredibly late because her bike decided to divorce one of its tires. When, finally, the stubborn locker opens, she throws her bag inside. She'd already changed into her one piece and just needs to get out into the pool area. She slams the locker door, but it doesn't stay closed. After a few tries it sticks and she sighs in relief. She may have trouble opening it later but at least for now it would stay closed. With a towel wrapped around her waist she leaves the locker room and darts into the pool area, tying back her golden hair.

At first, she doesn't see anyone. The previous lifeguard has already left his post, much to Kat's irritation. She never expects a busy crowd in her afternoon shift, but she at least expected one or two swimmers. Though, if there had been any, the previous lifeguard would have stayed.

Her head snaps towards the water as she sees someone in it. She's surprised at first because she hadn't noticed them at all, then she's terrified because they're drowning. Her reaction is to dive into the deep end of the pool, her towel forgotten somewhere on the edge, and make a beeline for the drowning man.

Somehow she manages to drag him out of the water. She quickly checks his vitals then starts CPR. Sometime while she's working Ian, the manager of the recreational center, slides up next to her and sits with a first aid kit in his lap. "Shit," he whispers.

The white haired man - though it isn't at all from age - finally sputters out the water he'd inhaled. He chokes on it a little then his eyes open and he tries to focus them. Kat tells him softly, "You're alright. You'll live."

He smiles at her, then his head hits the floor again and he groans. His eyes slide shut slowly, "Thanks."

"Can we really let him sleep?" Ian asks.

"Call an ambulance-"

"No!" The previously drowning man shouts. "No ambulance. Please." He pleads with his eyes.

"I guess... Since you're alive. But we're going to get someone to look at you, okay? Hey, Ian, that doctor guy is doing his work out upstairs. Go grab him."

"The doctor who is in love with you?"

"Just get him!" Kat takes the first aid kit. "I'll watch this guy till you get back."

When Ian walks back into the pool area he has Dr. Carter in tow. The two look like brothers, both brown haired and brown eyed, both with very similar strong features, and both wearing the same shade of green tshirt. Kat has the white-haired man sitting on the bleachers, a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He looks up at the doctor groggily.

"Kat," Dr. Carter smiles. She smiles back politely, then gestures pointedly at the patient. The doctor looks the man over and asks, "Alright, what happened?"

Kat answers, "He was unconscious when I found him. Underwater. I gave him CPR. And now here he is."

"You saved his life," Carter looks at her with admiration.

"Yeah. But is he okay?"

"Yes. He'll be fine. But what I want to know is how he managed to nearly drown himself." The three turn to the topic of discussion and wait for an answer.

"Shit happens? I tried to jump from the diving board but, uhh, well I slipped. My bad."

"What's your name?" Kat asks.

"Jack. Jack Frost."

"Ah," she smiles at him. "I guess you and water wouldn't get along, then. Really, we shouldn't be surprised at all."

Jack seems to appreciate her joke, "I guess so. I'm just glad you were here to save me. Thank you, uhh, Kat?"

"Yup. That's me." She puts a hand on Carter's arm, "Thank you, doctor. If he's fine I think we can handle him from here. You can get back to your work out."

"I was glad to help, Kat. See you later," he says smoothly. He tries to subtly look her over before leaving, but she notices. At 32 the doctor is only ten years older than her but she barely sees age when she looks at him. He's attractive, very well off, and, she bets, a true romantic at heart. But he also seems to be at the age when he's starting to think about settling down. He has one kid, aged 3, so she also thinks maybe he won't ask for any more. Still, she's not ready for that sort of thing.

Her thoughts are dragged away from the doctor's butt when a door shuts on him. She turns back to see two sets of eyes staring at her, one set a very deep, bright blue that she thinks is about as normal as his white hair. "What?"

"Kat, you are 22. Get a life. Play around. Then marry the rich doctor."

Kat blushes, "Aye, aye, captain."

"22, huh?" Jack grins. "Yeah, me too. Why haven't I seen you around?"

"Different social circles. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I think I can go swimming again."

"And this time you'll make sure there's a lifeguard on duty, right?"

"I thought, as an adult, that I would be able to at the very least keep my head above water without someone holding my hand."

"And how did that work out for you?"

"Excellent."

"You nearly died!" Kat stares at him in disbelief.

"I met you, didn't I?"

Kat's blush deepens, her face turning a bright red. She can't remember a time someone made her blush so fiercely. "Right. I guess. But, uh, you really didn't need to drown to meet me."

"Now you tell me," he rolls his eyes.

Ian clears his throat. "As much as I'm enjoying this exchange, I think I better go. Kat, get to your post. Jack, please do not drown in our pool again." He smiles and leaves.

Kat looks out over the pool area. The two pools, one with a deep end and another solely shallow, are still empty. Even the hot tub is empty. "As much as it doesn't seem like it, he's right. I am supposed to be on duty. Just in case someone decides to drown."

"I didn't decide to," Jack scoffs. "It was the water's fault."

"Right, right. Just be careful. I'll be on my pedestal-"

"Wait. Don't go. I want to talk to you for a while longer."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I have to be prepared to save other lives. Rest here a while longer then go home and-"

"Rest?" He pouts.

"Yes." She watches him as he narrows his eyes at the water and can't stop from laughing softly at how upset he is over something that isn't the fact that he nearly drowned. He's upset because he can't spend time with her. "There's a party on Friday-"

"At the Charlotte place?" Jack's expression immediately brightens. "Are you going to be there?"

"I sure am. And so far no one has asked me to dance with them..."

"Dance with me!" Jack grins. He takes her hand and suddenly he's a lot closer. "Please?"

"O-of course! Friday, then?"

"Friday." He agrees. He kisses her cheek, "Thank you for saving my life, Kat. Really. I appreciate it."

"Good." She smiles. She stands up and, with a small wave, turns and walks away.

The second Jack jumps back into the pool, Kat tenses and readies herself to run in after him. From her tower she watches as he surfaces and shakes the water from his hair. He turns and waves at her, and she waves back. When he dives again she runs her hand along her face, trying to wipe away the blush.

_Attractive_, is the word flitting through her mind each time her green eyes dart towards him; which is about every ten seconds. It's part of her usual scanning sight of the pool area but what's unusual is her focus on the white haired man. Even when someone who is very likely a male model walks out of the jacuzzi where she can very clearly see them across the room, her eyes stay on Jack. The tanned model even does a very obvious pose directed at her. But she only stores the image in her mind before looking away. He's not nearly as interesting to her as Jack twirling in circles under the water. Though she first met him when he was drowning, he seems to be an excellent swimmer. To her, he looks like he's flying.

* * *

Before Jack leaves he walks up to her tower and says, "You know, that model guy has been checking you out. If you're into that sort of thing."

"That sort of thing?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. He's, what, a ten? Very hot. Especially in that teenie weenie bikini-"

"It's not even close to a bikini." Kat says factually. She glances at the topic of their conversation. "He's not a model. He's a professional swimmer. I have no idea why he's here, particularly during public swimming. But that, dear Jack, is what actual swimmers wear. Unlike casuals like you, wearing board shorts like they're too cool for anything else."

"Woah!" He puts his hands up. "I give, I give. You're right. I am way too cool for this stuff."

"Stuff?"

Jack stammers, "I mean-"

"I'm kidding, Jack. The professional swimmer is most definitely my type. But, as it just so happens, type has lost meaning. I suddenly find myself interested in one person who seems to be the complete opposite of anyone who might have been my type before."

"Ah. And who is this person?"

"How about I tell you on Friday?"

"Well I'm here now." Jack smirks up at her like he knows exactly who she's talking about. "And I think I'd like to know."

"Oh, you would?" She considers it, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "No, I think I'd rather point him out to you at the party. He told me he'd meet me there."

"Oh." Jack's expression falls and he chews his lip. "Then I guess I'll see you there, too. Bye, Kat." He turns and walks away, not waiting for her to say anything else. Kat almost feels bad for messing with him. Almost.


	2. Fighting Marble

Friday. The party. Kat shows up wearing her typical outfit of black flats, dark jeans, and a bright, curve enhancing top. Charlotte Place may be a park typically used for fancy tea parties, but on nights like this the music drowns out the babbling brook and the people stomping around barely notice any of the beautiful flowers. The bamboo string lights cover every path leading to the center pavillion, display lights angled at the floral arrangements in between. It's a place that makes everyone feel like anything is possible. There's magic, stone statues of gods, intricately carved benches and fountains; and best of all a speaker system that pumps music into every square inch of the lot.

At first, Kat doesn't search for Jack. She wants to spend some time enjoying the party before she enjoys the party with him. She grabs a can of cream soda - just so no one will offer her anything else - and mingles with the crowd. She knows the names of most of the people around her, but doesn't know them personally. Which is probably how she never knew Jack before she'd saved his life. She's never been very deep into any social circles.

It's not long before someone asks her to dance. He leads her to the middle of the pavillion and they start swaying to the beat of the music. His friends join in and soon they're surrounded. Kat laughs along with everyone else, twirls along with the other girls, and enjoys her time in the group. None of them even ask her name, but she doesn't care. She doesn't ask for their names, either.

When each of them start to wander away she does the same, thanking the suddenly tired man who'd invited her in the first place. He waves her off and says something about finding a nice bench to sleep on. Kat glides through the crowd again.

She stops to stare up at Hades, one of the most interesting marble statues she's seen in the garden. Rather than an ugly beast of a man Hades is close to an Adonis. If he were real he'd make everyone swoon; though his statue probably has a similar effect already. After a few minutes of just staring up at the statue and remembering the story of Hades and his brothers, someone touches her elbow. She turns to see Jack grinning at her. Instead of saying something he just looks up at the statue with her.

"So," Kat bounces on her heels. "It's Friday."

"Yes, it is." Jack laughs. "Hades, huh? Got a thing for him?"

"Do I have a thing for Hades?" She looks at him like he's insane. Then, a smile spreads across her face. "Yes, actually. This is who I was going to introduce you to. The love of my life; Hades."

"You mean a statue of Hades."

"No, I mean Hades. Have you ever seen the animated Hercules movie? The Zeus thing? He takes over that giant statue of himself? Yeah. Hades does that all the time. And he's totally into me."

"So you're dating a marble statue." Jack strokes the imaginary beard on his chin. "Well I can't beat that. He's perfect. A perfectly carved man."

"You mean god."

"Right. A perfectly carved god." Jack's hand brushes against hers. "You know what? No. This is not okay. I'm not letting this guy drag you down into the underworld." He jumps over the knee-high barricade and measures himself up to the statue. Kat laughs as he pokes Hades in a threatening manner. "You, mister, are not taking Kat away. We need her here. She saves lives! She saved mine! And- hey!" He pretends to be grabbed by the statue, reaching his one 'free' arm out to Kat desperately.

"Jack!" She gasps dramatically. She reaches out to him, their fingertips not quite touching. "I can't reach you! Fight him!"

"I don't know if you're worth this, Kat!" Jack cries out, though it takes all his effort just to stop the smirk threatening to break out on his lips. "I don't want to take your place as his bride!"

"Excuse me?" Kat puts her hands on her hips, frowning. "I'm not worth going to the underworld for?"

"Well-" Jack pauses his act and looks her over. "I mean, maybe. Do you like kids?"

"Yeah. I have to, I teach classes sometimes."

"Jokes?"

"Love em." She smiles.

"Would you be mad if I pulled a prank on you?"

"Depends on the severity. Could be fun. I guess."

"Winter?"

"Cute sweaters and hot chocolate? Awesome sauce."

Jack turns on the statue and declares, "I will not let you have her!" After a minute long battle, Jack bopping the king of the underworld on the nose and then pretending the same happened to him over and over, the battle is finally over. Jack jumps back over the barricade, brushes imaginary dirt from his jeans, and takes a solemn expression. "The battle for m'lady is done. If only there could have been less bloodshed."

"My hero!" Kat clings to his arm. "How could I ever repay you?"

"T'was my pleasure, m'lady. And my honor. This day I will not celebrate, for I have made an enemy of death-"

"Technically-"

"Alas!" Jack cries out. "I will never again feel safe! If not for this maiden I could live a simple life!"

"This maiden appreciates it?"

"And she questions her appreciation of my sacrifice!"

Kat lets go of his arm. "Fine then, if that's how you feel. I'll just go hang out with Hermes and leave both of you behind."

"Oh, come on Kat!" Jack finally drops his act.

"Nope! I'm leaving!" She jokes, slowly turning away.

"Not before you dance with me!" Jack grins and grabs her hand, leading her back towards the pavillion. "I came to party, and so I will!"

"And what about me?"

"You are my captive! You must spend six months by my side-"

"Oh, so now you're Hades?" Kat tries to picture the fun loving, white haired man trying to rule the underworld. It's impossible to do without laughing.

"And you, lovely Persephone, my wife."

Kat sobers "Uhh, Jack, that's not-"

"Shush! I didn't take Greek mythology 101. Just dance with me. Please?"

Kat smiles, "Yeah. Of course." And lets him lead her into the crowd. They dance for a while, barely saying a word to each other because, well, they wouldn't be able to hear it over the music anyway. But they communicate in other ways. Fingertips touching, hips swaying, the silent agreement that passes between them when it's time to move away from the women who 'accidentally' keep bumping into Jack.

Jack, sweat beading his forehead, lets Kat drag him towards the drinks. They each grab one, getting odd looks for their non-alcoholic choices. They find a bench, far away from any Hades statues, and let the party happen around them. Kat eventually yawns, and Jack looks at her like he's afraid she's about to say she's leaving. Kat laughs it off, patting his knee.

"Save any lives recently?" Jack asks casually, his fingers grazing hers.

"Just yours," she responds. "Though if you want to amp my ego up we could talk about the hundreds of lives I've saved telling kids not to run in the pool area."

"Or the kids you teach how to swim?"

Kat hums, sipping her drink. "Then let's make it thousands. I have saved thousands of lives. I am a hero."

"You're my hero," Jack tells her softly. He finally takes her hand in his, his thumb stroking her skin. "I would have died if you hadn't shown up."

"Jack..." She takes a deep breath. "I was late! You probably wouldn't have had to be saved at all if I'd just been there on time. You could even say it was my fault-"

"You saved me. Thank you."

Kat figures out that she won't be able to convince him otherwise and shrugs, "It's what I do. I guess."

Jack kisses her cheek. "Lucky for me."

Kat blushes, "What'd you do that for?"

"I wanted to. You're my hero. Also, I mean," he blushes to match hers, "you're beautiful. From your golden locks to your forest green eyes. Your super soft skin..." He leans in, rubbing his nose against her cheek. "And you smell good, too. What is that? Berries? Yeah. Berries. Yum."

She smells him back, "You smell like peppermint and oak."

"Yum?"

"Yum." The two laugh, blushing at the exchange. Awkwardly, they take sips of their drinks while looking in opposite directions. Kat asks, "So, Jack Frost, tell me about a day in the life of a Winter spirit."

"Excuse you," he smirks at her, "I am _the_ Winter Spirit. There is no one else like me. I'm the greatest."

"I hope that frozen heart thing isn't true."

"Obviously not," he squeezes her hand. "The day of the Winter Spirit begins with breakfast. Then work. Then dinner. Then sleep. Along with whatever I can find time for in between."

"Like swimming?"

"Or anything else fun. Like, I don't know, sitting next to pretty women at parties."

"Oh, so I'm not the only person you're seeing tonight."

"You are. I meant- Nevermind. It's just you tonight."

"And tomorrow?"

"Woah!" Jack lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her shoulders. "You're so suspicious! Did I do something to make you think I'm the kind of man to mess around like that? I'm sitting here with you, trying to have a nice conversation, and I can honestly tell you there is nothing else I'd rather be doing. There's no one else I'd rather be with. Drowning was the best thing to happen to me this week cause you had to give me mouth to mouth."

Kat laughs, "I thought you were never going to bring that up!"

"The kiss of life," Jack sighs.

"You are a very shitty kisser. Lifeless almost."

"Almost. But not, thanks to you." The two look at each other, their faces not far apart. Jack's eyes fall to her lips, "I could make it up to you?"

"Oh, I'm sure you could. But we were having such a great conversation and, also, I don't kiss on the first date. Or the second."

He looks back up at her. "Or the third?"

"Depends on if I still like you by the end of it."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I've never had three good dates in a row."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

"Well it's a good thing I'm different from anyone you've ever dated."

"True... None of them were the Spirit of Winter."

"Honestly, Kat, I'm a lot of fun. Fun is important to me. Our dates will be the best time of your life."

"Ever?" Kat smiles.

"Ever."

Jack is soon called away by a mysterious someone he names "The Jarvis to my Tony Stark." They exchange numbers, Jack kisses her on the cheek one last time, and then suddenly the party isn't interesting to Kat at all. Without Jack she decides that she isn't in the mood for dancing or caffeine. She doesn't want to bother with anyone.

* * *

At home Kat snuggles up next to Amber, her small orange cat and best friend, and tells her all about her night. She makes it sound a little more romantic and endearing than it probably was, but Amber is used to the dramatics. Kat falls asleep shortly after mumbling a soft, "I hope this one is different, Kat. I really like him."

To which Amber sneezes in her face.


	3. The Unfortunate When

Monday afternoon, Kat watches after some kids on their field trip. She makes sure everyone is keeping their smiling heads above water. It makes her think about Jack's question of whether she likes kids or not. Of course she likes kids. They may be snot nosed brats but they're also excitable and adorable. She loves seeing the wonder in their eyes as they discover that, wow, swimming is just like flying!

She has no problem with kids, really. They're just small and fragile and she in no amount thinks she could take care of even one all by herself. But to have a mini her all to herself sounds like a fun idea. Someone whom to impart wisdom. Right from wrong, swimming, reading and writing, and all the little chores they would have to do to earn a weekly ice cream or a movie. Of course, she thinks, they would probably get ice cream anyway.

_A daughter_, Kat sighs, _would be perfect. I could give her everything I never had. I could teach her everything I should have been taught. I can protect her from the evils of the world and make sure she knows that she does not deserve poor treatment. Ever. She'll be my precious little girl. I'll never let anyone hurt her in any way shape or form. And, if her father knows what's good for him, he'll be right there with us._

"Jeez," Kat shakes her head as she climbs down from her life guard tower. "I'm already protective over a daughter I'll probably never have." Her shift is just ending, the next lifeguard walking in for the evening shift. She smiles at him and gives him a high five, but they don't say a word to each other.

Before she can walk into the locker room Jack calls out to her "Hey you! Hades' wife!"

Kat turns on him, "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope," he grins. "Are you leaving?"

"I was."

"Stay. Swim with me. Please?"

She holds out her hands, "I'm a little pruny already. Also tired. And I think Ian needed to speak with me."

"Oh, come on!" Jack takes her hand. "You look like you've had a hard time today. I'm here to cheer you up!"

"Maybe it's your fault I'm in a bad mood, hmm?" She puts her hands on her hips.

"Don't screw with me, Kat. Please." He pouts.

"You made me think about kids. Kids are a bad thought path."

"I thought you said you like kids?"

"I do. But then I start thinking about the kid I may have in the future and how awesome I want their life to be and- And compared to my life they may as well be freaking royalty. Which is not fun to think about. So, umm..." She pauses, shrugging. "Hot tub?"

"Yeah!" Jack pulls on her arm.

"Hey, no rough housing around the pool area."

"Sorry." He slows his pace considerably, leading Kat at a slow shuffle towards the hot tub. Jack asks, as they sink into a spot away from everyone else, "So what else has you in a bad mood?"

"Are you psychic?" Kat laughs. "Are all of my thoughts at risk here?"

"Tell me." He glides his hand over the water.

"Well it really is you that's bothering me." He doesn't react so she goes on honestly, "I thought we had a really great night at the party. I mean I know we didn't spend a lot of time together but it was, what, a good hour? Maybe over an hour? Then you got called away... But I thought we had fun. I thought the dance was fun. And we even played pretend which is something I don't do with people. Like, it's weird. But it was fun. I really enjoyed it. You made me laugh, Jack. I won't say that's an uncommon thing but not everyone can do that. I'm a bit sour. You were sweet. And we gave each other our phone numbers... And I waited... And now it's Monday and you haven't sent me a single text. And I sent you that one..."

"I know. I read it."

"And?"

He doesn't reply right away, looking past her. Then he sighs and places his hands in his lap. "I don't know. I wanted to text you back. Then I got busy and then... And then I just didn't. I'm sorry."

"You should have texted me back."

"I know."

"No, I mean, you should have. It's not easy texting a person first. I seriously thought there was something between us. Friendship, or whatever. I waited. And you kinda let me down, Jack."

He looks up at her, guilty. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't just say you're sorry," Kat frowns. "I know you're sorry. And I forgive you. I need to know if I should try to contact you again or if it's not worth the effort."

"Please contact me. I like you. Life is a little hectic right now, but I promise I'm going to do whatever I can to make this work. Friendship or whatever." His lips tug into a little smile. "I will text you back immediately, even if it's to tell you I'm busy. It was one weekend, Kat. Give a guy a chance."

"Do you really think you deserve it?"

"I really really do." He promises. "And I especially want to prove it."

"Then, okay, you get one more chance."

"Just one?"

"Do you think you'll need another?" Kat raises an eyebrow at him.

"Uh... No? No, definitely not." Jack grabs her hand. "Thanks, Kat. I really do like playing pretend with you, and dancing with you, and drinking soda pop with you-"

"Soda pop?"

"Well people usually say one or the other. Soda. Or pop. I don't want to choose between them."

"That's... Kinda cute." She shrugs, "I guess."

"Cute?"

"Yeah? You're cute. I think so, anyway."

Jack starts to blush, "I don't think, at my age, that cute should be a compliment."

"Well it is." Kat kisses his cheek, just to watch him turn red. She laughs, "See? You're so cute the way you blush."

"I'm a manly man. Blushing is so not my thing."

"Well maybe I don't want a manly man. Maybe I want a big teddy bear."

"Then... I'll buy you one. And you can have me, too."

"Oh, good. But maybe I don't want you to buy me one. Maybe I want you to take me to a carnival so you can win me one."

"Is that a date idea?"

"It might be."

Jack grins, "Then we'll have to keep up other dates until the next local carnival! I'm thinking I'll take you to dinner. A really nice dinner. Like, me wearing a suit jacket kind of nice."

"Wow. Fancy dinner? I've never been on a fancy dinner date."

"What? That's bull! You deserve fancy dinners!" Jack declares loudly, drawing attention. "And big teddy bears! And- And- Carnival dates!"

"I've been on a carnival date. It was one of those third dates that didn't go so well." Kat glances around nervously, not particularly happy about the attention.

"Kat, I'm trying to say you deserve the best."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so. Cause I like you. Cause you save lives." He lists off, completely unaware he's being watched.

"Jack-" Kat pulls on his arm. "Can you keep it down? People are staring."

"You deserve the spotlight!" He exclaims.

"I don't want the spotlight right now, Jack. Please?"

Jack settles down, smiling sheepishly. "Maybe you're right. We're having a conversation just between us. They don't need to be involved."

"Exactly. So, umm, as you were saying? About a date?" Kat asks hopefully.

"Right. We can go right now if you want to."

"Now? I thought you wanted to swim?"

"But you don't."

"How about tomorrow? I work until 5, but after that would be a good time."

"Okay..." He thinks about it, tapping his chin. "Want me to pick you up from here?"

"I don't know. I'd have to bring a dress here. I mean, if we're really going to a fancy dinner place."

"I think they call those restaurants."

"I enjoy your endearing humor, Jack, but can you just be serious for a moment."

"Yes, I want to take you to a fancy restaurant. And, yes, I think it's a good idea to wear a dress. A really nice dress." Jack smiles, wrapping his arm around her. "Strapless, maybe?"

"I don't do strapless."

"Backless?"

"Uhh, no. I don't do that, either."

"But showing off your legs is fine?"

"What? Cause I wear a swimsuit to the pool?" Kat jokingly gives him a look like he's insane. "Besides, my legs are wickedly awesome."

"I agree." Jack glances around. "Look at all these people. They have no idea that we're falling in love right next to them."

An excited shiver runs through Kat. "We're falling in love?"

"Yes." He says, as though it's the only truth he knows.

"Wow, so confident!" She grins.

"Well it made you blush."

"I'm not blushing!" She defends, quickly. Probably too quickly, by the look on Jack's face. "It's the hot water!"

"Sure it is. Liar." Jack sticks out his tongue. Kat copies his gesture. "You know, if you just come a little closer with that tongue of yours..."

"What? I'd poke your eye out?"

"Way to kill the mood, Kat."

"What mood?" She asks innocently.

"You know there was a mood."

"Nuh-uh." Kat shakes her head stubbornly. "I didn't notice a mood at all. It's all in your head. Maybe the icicles holding your brain together are melting."

"Haha," Jack drones. "I was trying to create a moment, alright? I want you to fall in love with me."

"Why?"

"Why, why, why!" He mocks. "Is that all you ever ask?"

"Uhh..."

"I'll tell you why, Kat. I like you. From the moment I saw you, I liked you. You're my guardian angel, you know."

"I am no angel. I'm more of a..."

"Goddess?" Jack guesses. "Yeah, I can see that. I mean, with the whole Hades thing."

"Maybe I want to be a mermaid. Or, like, a manta ray. Those things are sweet."

"My manta ray goddess." Jack gives her a proud look. "All grown up and saving the world."

"Marrying Hades, courting the Winter Spirit, turning into even more of a prune by the second..." She looks at her hands. "Yup. Prune."

"A beautiful prune."

"You compliment me way too easily."

"Every compliment I give you is true. I believe them all. You're important to me."

"We only just met." She hesitates, shrinking back a little.

"So? Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight? Soul mates? Destiny? That red string that connects true loves?"

"I guess..." Kat shrugs. "Never thought... someone would have, or want, that with me."

"I want that with you." He says easily, with a small encouraging smile.

"Jack..." Kat leans her head against his shoulder. "You're way too sweet."

"Like Christmas cookies?"

"Topped with pink icing and paired with apple cider... Yum... Okay, now I really gotta get home for something to eat."

"Kat, I'll take you out tonight if you wanna-"

"No!" She lifts her head again to stare at him. "I'm not ready! Tomorrow, Jack. We said tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." He sighs. "It seems like a million years away. I just wanna take you on a nice date!"

"And you will. Focus on the fact that you will rather than the whole unfortunate when situation."

"You are one incredibly special person, Kat." Jack leans in and, ever so lightly, kisses her very near to her mouth. "It will be an honor to one day earn your love."


	4. Best Friend Couples

/AN/ Any reviews? I'd like to know what you think of this. Thanks for reading, loves *hearts*

* * *

Kat finishes her day of work with a long shower in the locker room, a quick drying session, and asking several women if she looks okay (two of which frown at her lazy, golden hair before braiding and tangling it into a bun). Her dress goes to her knees, is a lavender color, and the straps look like soft rope. When she spins it flares out enough to make her look like a dancer, but not so much that she has to worry about how much of her legs show. She's not sure if dancing is on the agenda, but that's not why she chose the dress anyway. It's her nicest dress. Not exactly expensive but, she hopes, nice enough for the restaurant Jack is taking her to.

She grabs her backpack and shuffles out into the hallway, thanking the stylists for their help before the door shuts behind her. For a moment she forgets how to walk in heels, stumbling and crashing against the wall. She eases herself away from it, eyes pointed down, preparing herself because she knows it won't be her only embarrassing moment of the night. She straightens up and, with her chin held high, starts walking down the hallway.

In the lobby, Kat takes her time signing out behind the counter. Jack said he'd meet her there, and he's nowhere in sight. Ian pats her on the shoulder, tells her she's done a great job, and hustles a volunteer away rambling something about hard work and dedication. Kat is a little put-off that he didn't mention her dress, or her shoes, or that she looks more fabulous than functional for once, but he has other things on his mind. Even if it's completely out of the ordinary, it's just not something he would bother with. That man is far too obsessed with his work. Still, as one of the few people she considers a friend, she'd hoped he'd at least give her a thumbs up.

"Katelyn!" Kat looks up, expecting Jack. Doctor Carter strides up to the counter and leans against it, tugging at the sleeves of his button down. He smiles, "Wow. You look amazing."

"Thank you, Dr. Carter." She blushes slightly. "Are you here for a workout?"

"No, not tonight. Janessa is with her aunt, so I'm getting a bunch of errands done. My membership is almost up, so here I am to renew."

"How is Janessa?" Kat hasn't seen much of his daughter, but Carter talks about her a lot. Whenever he does, his brown eyes light up. And that's what Kat likes the most about him; his love and pride for his daughter.

"She's doing well, actually." He tugs at a lock of his brown hair. "I really don't want her to grow up. I want her to be my little genius forever, you know?"

"She's three!" Kat laughs. "You have to let her grow up a little!"

"I don't want to! She's my precious little sweet bun!"

"Sweet bun?" Kat smiles.

He shakes his head, a small smile on his lips. "It's just the way she looks. My adorable little sweet bun."

"Ah. The chubby face? Yeah, that is adorable. So she's taking after you with the whole smarticle thing, huh?"

"Smarticle? Yes. Yes, she is very smarticle."

For a moment Kat just looks at him. He looks back, keeping his eyes locked on hers. A blush starts slowly creeping along Kat's cheeks, "Uhh, I probably shouldn't keep you. You should talk to someone who is actually working right now."

"Tell me one thing... Who did you dress up for?" His smile falters.

"Jack Frost. The drowning man. He's taking me to a fancy dinner tonight." She tells him, excitement creeping into her voice.

"So... It's a date?"

"It's a date." Kat confirms.

Dr. Carter doesn't say anything for a minute. He stares down at his hands with a thoughtful crease in his forehead. "Katelyn... Kat..." He pauses, hesitantly looking back up at her. He shakes his head and straightens back up with a smile. "I hope you enjoy your date."

"Thanks. I hope so too. Jack is really sweet. He likes me a lot."

Carter's lip twitches. "Yeah. Well, how couldn't he?" He clears his throat, "I mean, after you saved his life."

Kat hesitates. "Dr. Carter-"

"Kat, will you ever call me by my first name?"

"I wasn't planning on it. But if it bothers you-"

"No. No, of course not." He says gently.

"Kat!" Jack finally steps into the lobby dressed in a crisp suit that's tailored to him perfectly. He doesn't seem to notice that the two were slowly wandering into the area of awkward conversation. Stopping just in front of Carter he holds his hand out, "Doc! Thanks for helping me out, man. I think I forgot to say that last time. I was a bit distracted." He looks at Kat pointedly.

Carter shakes his hand, and to Kat it looks firmer than necessary. "I understand completely. How have you been? Pass out in any more pools?"

"No... But if Kat's eyes were blue I could think of a cheesy joke along those lines."

"Right..." The men are both tall, but Dr. Carter is a good 3 inches over Jack's head. It seems to make him more confident, standing as straight as possible.

Kat used the time they took greeting each other to walk around the counter. The moment Jack lays eyes on her, his jaw nearly drops. He catches it at the last second and his lips slowly tilt into a smile. She waves, "Hey, Jack."

"Hey there my beautiful manta ray goddess." He places his hands on her shoulders and looks her up and down. "That's an incredible dress, Kat. Seriously."

"Thanks Jack," she blushes.

Carter clears his throat. "Well, Katelyn. It seems your date has arrived to sweep you off your feet. I'll see you Thursday."

"Not tomorrow?"

"Not unless you need me." He smiles. "I promised Janessa I'd take her to that big aquarium.

She smiles back at him and touches his arm, "I'll see you Thursday, Dr. Carter."

Jack leads her away, gently pulling on her arm. "We're going on a date, Kat. Maybe you shouldn't be touching that guy right in front of me."

"What? Oh, that. I just- It doesn't mean anything!" She tries to laugh it off.

"He might think differently."

"Look, that started before I met you. It's a habit now. It'd be weird if I didn't do it. Sorry if it makes you feel uneasy but you're just going to have to trust me a little." She stops before they can go through the front doors. "If you can't then... Dr. Carter is a regular here, and he's actually a great friend. It's okay to be jealous, I can't exactly stop you from feeling that, but don't be jealous over him."

"He likes you, Kat." Jack leans in, speaking softer. "I can tell by the way he looks at you. If you could just... Just tell him it's not going to happen with you two."

"I think telling him I'm going on a date with you will manage that." She raises an eyebrow. "That's what I'm doing, right? Going on a date with you?"

"Yeah." Jack smiles. "Yeah, we're going on a date. I'll be jealous some other time."

Jack leads her out to a new-looking Audi. Kat's jaw drops at the sight of the icicle-blue two door. "Tell me this is a rental."

"Why? It's mine."

"Cause- I wasn't expecting such a nice car! I thought maybe a taxi, and I prayed I wouldn't have to go on a bus in this dress and these heels."

Jack opens the passenger side door for her, "Your ride, m'lady." She hesitates. Jack holds out his hand. "Never been in a nice car before?"

"Well, once. It wasn't this nice! And I was only in it cause I needed to be taken to the emergency room... Anyway!" Kat places her hand in his and carefully gets into the car.

Jack makes sure she's inside before gently closing the door. He runs around to the drivers side and jumps in. He winks at Kat before pressing the start button for the car. At Kat's amazed expression he laughs, "You are very easy to impress!" He does up his seatbelt and then looks at Kat oddly. "Get comfy, Kat. We're in for a half hour drive."

"Comfy? In here? I feel bad just for sitting in here."

"My goddess doesn't feel worthy of a hunk of machinery?"

"Pretty much."

"Get comfy. Please. Or I can't get comfy, either."

"Sorry," Kat mutters. She leans back in her seat, lets go of the handle of her backpack, and stares out the window. It's not long before her fingers pull at her seatbelt. "Okay, I'm comfy. Let's go."

"Are you?"

"I am. I always fidget when I'm comfy."

"Liar." Jack shrugs, but doesn't argue anymore. Soon, they're travelling down the highway and trying to find a radio station that suits both of them. Jack is a mix between easy listening and dance, whereas Kat prefers classic rock. In the end, though Jack sighs heavily, they settle on what Kat wants to listen to.

Kat, because she'd been told to, waits for Jack to open her door. She carefully steps out of the car , placing her hand in Jack's again. Looking up at the sign for La Fleurs she feels two very different emotions at once. She feels like a princess, but she also feels like she's wearing a mask people will easily see through. Jack hands his keys to the valet before they walk through the front doors of the restaurant. The two feelings get even stronger, making Kat imagine herself being ripped apart by them.

The hostess recognises Jack, "Hello, Mr. Frost. Your table for two is ready, if you'll just follow me."

Kat clings closer to her date as they walk past table after table of very well dressed people. They're all the type of people who age gracefully, proud of their silvered hair and loose wrinkles. Kat's hand flies to her ear as she sees the most beautiful earrings on one particularly graceful woman. She's never had her ears pierced, or anything for that matter. But it seems every woman and their daughters has. Some of the sons too, she notices as their eyes drift towards her.

Jack pulls out her chair for her, and she thanks him softly. Their table is in a side area that looks like it's meant for the VIP of the VIPs. A single rose sits in a vase filled with cream colored marbles that glitter in the light. Kat immediately grabs her ice water and takes a sip; her nerves are making her sweat.

The hostess asks, "Mr. Frost, is there anything else I can do for you before your waitress helps you?"

"Thank you, Julie. I think you've covered everything. The table looks great, and the music is perfect." Jack smiles. Kat realises that only very few tables have roses on them. "You're the best." He says to Julie, who nods and blushes as she walks away.

"Now I'm jealous." Kat jokes.

"What? Julie is practically family! Her dad's the chef here and he was besties with my dad." He laughs to himself, "When we were 6, we thought we'd marry each other some day."

"Oh, I am very jealous." Kat smiles.

"It obviously didn't work out between us. And now here I am with you."

"And you're happy? You don't regret anything?" She asks casually, though her ears perk up to hear his reply.

"Nothing at all. I swallowed an entire pool just to meet you, Kat. I wouldn't do that for just anyone."

"Aww. That's sweet." Kat shakes her head slightly. "Still, I'll need a list of all the women you've ever tried to marry."

"There are two. Julie and my golden retriever."

Kat covers her mouth, trying not to laugh too loudly. Jack barks and she loses control, laughing freely. She forgets where they are for a few minutes as Jack keeps barking between fits of laughter. "J-Jack!" She finally catches her breath.

"Yeah, I know. I'm hilarious."

"I think I just needed some tension relieved. It wasn't that funny." She wipes a tear form her eye, surprised she'd laughed so hard.

"Oh." Jack pouts.

"I mean, you're funny. I was just so wound up! I needed a laugh."

"I could tell." He glances at his water. "How do you feel about wine? I know you avoided alcohol at the party but would you like a glass?"

"I don't do alcohol. At all. But don't worry! You can have one if you want one. I don't mind. Really."

"Really?"

"Really." She smiles.

"Then I'm going to have one. Just one." He promises.

The waitress shows up and Jack orders his wine in French. Kat just watches his mouth move, surprised at how the words glide easily off his tongue. When he turns to her, she jumps in her seat. "Oh! Umm, I'm fine with water."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" She smiles. Jack nods at the waitress and she walks away. Kat asks, "Are you French?"

"Hmm? Naah. But I visit a lot. I have a close friend who lives just outside Paris. I would be there right now if I didn't have business here. Good thing, huh?"

"Oh, of course!" Kat drawls sarcastically. "Who needs Paris? Lame!"

"Maybe that could be our second date?" He jokes.

Kat looks down at her hands. "Jack..."

"Nuh-uh!" He complains. "Don't start a serious conversation! I just want to have fun!"

"I was just going to say that you really don't need money to impress me. You don't need La Fleur, Paris, or even that awesome car! We could walk to the park and eat crackers. That sounds like fun."

Jack smiles and leans over the table slightly. "I like you. I guess I wanted to show off a little. But, you know, all of this isn't a big deal for me."

"Right. You're rich. Whatever." She rills her eyes.

"Don't be sour, my manta ray goddess." He says softly. "If you want me to take you on more practical dates then okay. We'll go for coffee for our second date. Not even to Starbucks. I'm talking, like, hipster hang out with poetry readings every Wednesday night. Is that better?"

"I don't want to be rude. I'm just not used to..." She glances around. "This." Her eyes gaze into his brilliant blue orbs. "Or you."

"You'll have to get used to me. I'm not going anywhere." He reaches across the table and Kat lets him hold her hand. "Fancy dinners, crappy poetry readings, going to a movie. As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter where we are or what we're doing."

Kat blushes a deep red, "With anyone else I'd be calling bullshit right about now."

"I'm glad you trust me more than that." He goes silent as the waitress pours him a glass of wine.

"Would you like me to leave it, Mr. Frost?"

"No, thank you. I'm only having the one glass this evening."

"Very well. I hope you enjoy it. Have you had the chance to look over our menu?"

"Not yet. I've been enjoying the conversation I'm having with my date miss Katelyn."

The waitress smiles at them both. "Your date is very lovely, Mr. Frost. If you'll excuse me..."

"Oh, yes. By all means. We'll have an order for you the next time you stop by." He waves her off with a smile.

The waitress walks away again. Kat's eyes follow her, "You talk differently to them."

"It wasn't French this time." He offers.

"Okay, but, it was all polite and serious."

"These are polite and serious people. This is a fancy restaurant. I'm talking to them how I would talk to a business associate or someone I am meant to be catering to."

Kat stares at him, a bit shocked. "What do you even do?"

"Uhh... Well, stuff. Things! Mostly stuff."

"Are you a super villain?"

Jack grins, reaching for his glass. "Do I look like one? That's what people are all over nowadays, right? Villains? Yeah, I could be one of those. Sexy and misunderstood. Mischievous. That's me. Call me-"

"Frosty the Snowman?"

"Haha," Jack smirks. He touches the glass to his lips, sipping with slight interest.

"Will you ever tell me what you do to finance your expensive dates, Frosty?"

"I may. I'm waiting to impress you with a successful third date. We have to break your bad luck streak. Then we'll get personal with each other. Sound good?"

"Careers aren't exactly personal business, Jack. It's the second thing you should tell a person. Hi, my name is Katelyn and I work at a recreational center. I'm mainly the lifeguard there but I also have some duties elsewhere in the facility."

"It's nice to meet you, Katelyn. My name is Jack, and I am the Winter Spirit."

Kat nods with mock understanding. "Ah, so you're a party clown. I had no idea there was money in that."

"I am not a party clown."

"Ah, I see. So you're in advertisements then." Kat finally picks up her menu, trying to hide her smirk. "What's good here, snowman?"

"The chocolate cake." Jack shakes his head, trying not to frown at her. He smiles slightly a moment later.

"I am not having chocolate cake for dinner. How about the salads?"

"Salads are usually good. But I think you should get more than just salad for dinner."

"Salad and chocolate cake?"

"Steak. With salad on the side. And chocolate cake for dessert."

"What if I don't want steak?"

"Then chicken?"

"Naah."

"Pork?"

"Nope."

"Pasta?"

Kat hums, "That sounds nice. Fancy pasta to compare to the macaroni and cheese I eat every Thursday night."

"Thursday night is pasta night?"

"Usually, yeah." She looks over the short menu for the fourth time. "Alrighty. Fettuccine with this rose wine sauce and a green salad on the side with thousand island. And we'll split a slice of chocolate cake for dessert cause there is no way I'm eating a full piece by myself."

"Why not?" Jack pouts. "Maybe I want my own piece."

"Selfish." She accuses. "Fine, have your own piece. I'll have none."

"Fine, fine! We'll share. I was only kidding, Kat. You can eat off my plate as much as you want to."

"I am going to eat everything off your plate just for that. It's what you deserve."

"You're beautiful." Jack smiles. Kat goes silent, her mouth gaping as she blushes. "I knew that would work. And before you ask, no, I did not just want to shut you up. You really are beautiful, and I wanted to see you blush. Also I love how flustered you get."

"Jerk."

"Goddess."

"Cold hearted-"

"Hero." Jack takes another sip of his wine. "Kat, you are my hero. My goddess. My everything."

"This is a first date, Jack. Don't propose to me now."

He shrugs, "I won't. But only because I don't have a ring."

"Jack..." She whines.

"Shh. Let me enjoy my jokes. I am hilarious."

"I guess so."

Jack shakes his head, "You're impossible."

Kat smiles softly. "And you, Jack Frost, are far too nice to me."

"You're an incredible person and you deserve the best."

"See? Too nice."

The waitress shows up again, and Jack orders in French. Kat knows he really doesn't have to, but is too amazed at his fluency to care. As soon as they're alone again she asks, "What other languages do you know?"

"I'm really only fluent in English, Spanish and French," Jack says almost absently, his fingers stroking the rose in the middle of the table. "But I've dabbled in other mainstream languages. You know, stuff that public schools would teach. Just common phrases tourists use, really. Thank you, how do I find my hotel, where is the nearest bathroom. Water! Water! Where is water!" He laughs. "Have you ever been to a desert? Like, a real desert?"

"I don't think deserts are good for either of us. Unless it's tundra desert. You know, for you. The Winter Spirit." She silently curses herself for the lame joke.

"Ah, yes, of course." Jack rolls his eyes. "That's what I meant! No, but really. It was a sandy desert. Dune buggies. Awesome. Epic. The most fun a guy could have while knowing he could walk for days and he wouldn't find a single video game."

"You poor thing! That must have been horrible!"

"No. I told you; dune buggies."

"Right. Dune buggies. And Paris. And controlling the weather. Your life is awesome." Kat shrugs. "Us normal people get our kicks from barn parties and watching sports."

"So that's date idea, what, 5?" Jack grins. "We're on a roll."

"The barn party or the sports?"

"The sports. We tried the party thing and I almost ended up married to Hades."

"And then for a short time you were Hades." She reminds him.

"Yeah, let's never do the party thing again." He smiles as he sips from his wine again. "Don't you just miss the days of birthday parties with clowns and bouncy castles? And freezies, and those cone party hats."

"Yeah. Wait, no. I wasn't invited to any of those."

"You weren't?" Jack looks at her with shock and sadness. "You must have had shitty friends."

"No friends." She corrects. "Not after third year."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, really. It was just one of those things, you know? Like a cloud fell over everyone making them all wary of me. I'm just not the type of person people want to be friends with." Kat shrugs like it's no big deal. "I have Amber, Ian, and Dr. Carter. They are who I am close with. Or, at least I don't hesitate to call them my friends. There are other people I talk to, and I get along with people in general well enough, but none of them are, you know, my friends. I wouldn't feel right calling them that."

"Why?"

"I guess I just take friendship way too seriously," Kat jokes. Her grin slowly dies as Jack continues to look at her with a pained expression. "Hey, cut it out. I'm not sad or anything. I just don't connect with people on a personal level and that is completely a-okay with me."

"But-"

"Jack. Please. Having no friends isn't a problem. I'm still liked. I still have fun."

"But you're not close with anyone!" He argues.

"Maybe I don't wanna be," Kat huffs. She reaches for her water, taking a long drink.

Jack calms down, "I will see that you are given justice. I will be your closest friend in the entire world. And that's final. Alright?"

"Alright. Besties. But, you know, best friends aren't supposed to get romantically involved."

"Best friend couples are the best couples." He gives her a thumbs up.

"Fine, fine. You're probably right. I guess it's a little too late anyway. We're already out on a date."

"Yeah! We're romantically involved!" Jack declares. He glances past Kat and says, "Yeah, we are! This woman is my guardian angel, my manta ray, my goddess, my best friend, and my hero!"

Kat turns to look at the couple he was talking to. The two women laugh, "That's precious! He seems like a keeper."

"Yeah. Hoping so," Kat smiles at them. She turns back, "You really like making scenes, don't you?"

"I like being noticed, and I like it when people notice you. Is that such a terrible thing?"

"It might be."

"Who's Amber?" He suddenly asks. "You included her in your list of friends so I assume you're really close with her."

"My cat," she smirks in reply. "The only one to love me more than I love myself."


	5. The Sweetest

The conversation through their meal is light and cheerful. Jack talks about Paris and other places he's been to, and Kat mostly just listens as she stuffs her drooling mouth with delicious pasta. Jack ended up getting a big steak with cubed red potatoes that she picks at now and then. Jack tries some of her pasta, too. When she tells him she doesn't eat garlic bread he grabs it and takes a large bite out immediately. Apparently, garlic bread is one of his favorite things about the restaurant. The other is the chocolate cake that they share. Jack eats most of it, and Kat helps him wipe the evidence off his face.

Jack's second idea for the date is to drag Kat to an art gallery. She doesn't want to go, but he convinces her to just go along with it. When they get there, Kat is surprised to find that it's not some boring gallery with rip off Picasso paintings and clay molded into abstract figures that symbolise dancers and warriors. It seems to be a semi-formal event for local artists that have been recognised in international galleries as well as in their own community.

Jack drags her around to each painting and each statue and every other piece of art on display. He introduces her to some of the artists he knows personally, and they introduce the two to other artists. Kat can barely remember a single name after an hour of it, the paintings all becoming blurs of color and the statues just dancing figures trying to get her attention. She can't focus.

"Art isn't really my thing," Kat admits as Jack sits her down at a bench. "I feel like a bad person cause I'm having a hard time appreciating all of this. I know it takes a lot of hard work and dedication and passion! But I just..."

"Art isn't your thing." He finishes for her.

"Yeah."

Jack pats her knee. Then, with a shrug, he wraps his arm around her shoulders. "If you want to leave we can leave. I think we've seen almost everything this place has to offer. And I've greeted everyone I needed to."

"I don't want to leave. You're having fun. This is fun. I need a little break, that's all." Kat presses a hand to her forehead. "If I go home I'll probably still have a headache. And I don't want to end our date like this. I want to end it on a good note."

"How can we? You don't kiss on the first date." He jokes.

"Or the second."

"And we'll see about the third." Jack smirks. He kisses her cheek gently. "You like pools, right?"

"Uhh, yeah." Kat smiles. "Water is totally my thing."

"Then come with me. I want to show you something."

Jack leads her away from the crowds and upstairs, his arm still around her shoulders. He walks her into a room that's empty of people and flicks on the overhead lights. It's a large room, with screens set up all around. On the far wall is one large screen with a panel in front of it. Jack stops at the panel and, with both hands, he starts pressing buttons. The screen lights up and Jack tilts Kat's chin towards it before pressing one last button. A folder opens, and Kat sees dozens of pictures of pools, fountains, and interesting decorative water features.

"Wow," she whispers. Jack clicks the first one. It's enlarged; a fountain with dancing fawns and berry branches carved into the base, an elf looking male covered in vines holding up a weeping barrel in the center.

"Basically this room is for art that they couldn't physically shove into the gallery but were allowed to display. It's not just fountains. It's, well, everything. Er, everything they have permission to show. So, basically, lots of stuff." Jack puts his arm around Kat's waist. "You can just press this button to change the image. Go for it."

"Are we really just going to stand here looking at pictures of fountains?" Kat doesn't look at him, angling her blushing face straight forwards. She likes having his arm around her. She wants him there at her side. She wants him to hold her and admire her. Her hand covers the one at her waist and tangles her fingers with his.

Jack ever so slightly presses himself closer to her. He whispers, "You like water, right? I don't want our date to end so soon, and this is the one way I can think of to keep you here. There's some interesting stuff in here. Probably."

"Probably?"

Jack presses the button and the image changes to one of an indoor waterfall in the center of a large spiral staircase. "Well that's interesting. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." Kat kisses his cheek. "I don't really want the date to end either."

"If you were with anyone else right now they would think you mean something entirely different." He presses the button again. "Luckily you're with me and I actually listen to you."

"Yeah. Luckily." Kat reaches for the button.

"You're beautiful," Jack whispers.

"If that's a way to get me to kiss you-"

"I speak my mind, Kat. My mind is screaming that, wow, you're incredible. There is no one I would rather be with. At all. In the entire universe." He declares.

"Now I know you're bullshitting."

"Am not. I'm entirely serious. Now, shush. Enjoy the decorative water." The amusement in his voice is as obvious as the blush on Kat's face.

Kat knows it's silly of her to be so impressed over the simple gestures, but it's not just the date that leaves her giddy as Jack drives her back to the rec center. Jack himself, the man she was out with, made her so incredibly happy that she can barely understand it. Even though the date was borderline formal he still made it seem casual, or at least in a certain way. Laughing fits, small games they played even at their fancy table at dinner, and compliments filled every break in conversation.

They'd stood watching images of fountains and pools and such until Kat started noticing the ache in her feet. Heels were not her thing. Jack nearly carried her through the party downstairs but she made him put her down; she was determined to leave on her own two feet. Only a couple of people stopped them, asking what they'd been doing upstairs. Kat blushed from embarrassment at the same time as she wanted to hit the person who'd hinted that she'd been doing something majorly intimate with Jack. Maybe his arm had been around her waist, maybe they had been so close to each other that their breath mingled, but they didn't do anything that would give those people any right to look at her like the pauper that won the chance to hang out with a prince for a day. Even if she's been thinking the same all night.

Jack didn't blush, didn't stammer, he stared straight at the people questioning them and said things like "We got tired of your hair piece and went to laugh about it in another room". Kat thought he would get glared at and scolded but everyone laughed at his jokes. And as soon as they started laughing they forgot all about what they had been thinking the two were doing upstairs.

Kat glances at Jack's smiling face as he drives. If she didn't have certain issues about men and relationships she would kiss him in a moment. She would probably ask him to pull over first, just to be safe, but she would still kiss him. He's not just any man, she knows. He's kind and caring, fun loving, his wealth seems to have spoilt him to some extent but he still seems down to Earth. Best of all she knows she can trust him. She wants to tell him everything, and she wants to be near him. But she can't lie to herself and say that there is no chance he could be like the men who have hurt her.

"You know," Jack starts as he pulls up to the rec center, "I don't mind driving you to your house. Or apartment. Whatever."

"I have some paperwork to grab."

"I'll wait." He offers.

Kat smiles, "Thank you, Jack. I'll be fine."

"Kat... I really don't mind... What's wrong? Why can't I drive you home?" He frowns slightly, concerned.

"I, umm..." She sighs, thinking she might as well tell him. "I live in a basement! I rent it for cheap cause the old couple is retired. It's not a bad deal, but you probably live in a mansion and eat chocolate sundaes with gold sprinkled on top. I have a two bedroom suite that's really only one bedroom because the other is used for storage!"

"I just want to get you home safely." Jack takes her hand. "I promise, I won't judge you for where you live."

Kat chews on her lip. "This isn't some love story where the prince falls in love with the pauper, Jack. This is real life. I can't even afford to live on my own. My landlords make my meals sometimes, and help me clean, and I watch House with them on the weekends. It's not something a royal would be into."

"I'm not a prince, and you're not a pauper. You're a goddess and I'm the Winter Spirit. Do you really think I care what your living situation is?"

"Yeah but your mansion is probably ten times as fancy as functional calls for."

Jack scratches his head. "Uhh, maybe. I mean, it's not a mansion. But it's a pretty big house. Too big."

"That's nice," Kat rolls her eyes. "My little basement suite has minimalist furniture and not cause I'm trying to be modern. I just have, like, no furniture. It only looks nice cause I'm a bit of a clean freak sometimes."

"And I'm not." Jack smiles. "Listen, Kat, it's actually really sweet that you live with an elderly couple. Let me take you home. Please."

"It's on Gemini road." Kat smiles back at him, happy to know that he's not taking her insecurity lightly. He's listening to her, and trying to make her comfortable. "But I really do need to grab some papers. Wait here, kay?"

"Kay," he leans over and kisses her cheek. "I'll wait right here."

Kat blushes the entire walk to the front desk. Ian sees her coming, "Hey there, miss popular. Forget something?" He holds up a folder.

"Yeah, thanks." Kat takes it and leafs through the papers inside. "This is exactly what I needed. Kiera asked me to look over some youth group stuff... You probably knew that."

Ian nods. "How'd the date go?"

"Really well."

A knowing smirk stretches his lips. "I can tell. Did you kiss him?"

"No."

"Did he kiss you?"

"No. I mean, we kissed each other on the cheek. But, anyway, he's waiting outside-"

"Dr. Carter left something for you." Ian holds up an envelope. "It's my fault. I may have given him the impression that you aren't completely attached to Jack."

Kat's hand stops halfway to the envelope. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you're not? I thought you weren't. I thought it was just one date with a guy who is grateful that you saved his life. I didn't think that you actually liked him." He shrugs, like he thinks it's no big deal.

"Well I do. A lot." Kat grabs the envelope and stuffs it into the folder. "Whatever this is, it's all your fault. I'm dating Jack Frost, and that is final."

"And you think the rich man is just dating you cause he likes you?"

Kat shakes her head, annoyed that the question keeps coming up. "I've been thinking about this all night, Ian. I know it's weird. But it's so weird that there is no possible way he has any ulterior motives. He just likes me. He just wants to be with me. For some reason. I trust him. That's what matters."

"Is it? You make shitty trust decisions."

"Okay, maybe I do. This time it's not a shitty decision. Thanks for this stuff, Ian. See you tomorrow." Kat walks away. Jumping back into Jack's car she tells him, "I like you. And I don't care what anyone else says."

"Uhh..." Jack puts his phone down. "I like you too, Kat. But that seemed a bit out of nowhere. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. Ian gave me a pep talk."

Jack smiles humorlessly, seeming to understand her sarcasm. He perks up a little to ask, "Gemini road, right? Let's get going."

"Okay. Yeah, let's go."

Kat's fingers fidget with the folder in her hands for the short drive to her home. Jack glances at her a few times but seems to notice that she needs some quiet time to think. Even though she wants him to make her laugh, her mind keeps her preoccupied. What did Dr. Carter leave for her? What does it have to do with Ian's assumption that her relationship with Jack won't work out? Will her relationship with Jack work out? She thinks it will. He seems to like her a whole lot, and the time they've spent together has been fantastic. More than fantastic. She wants to see more of him, and more often.

Kat decides that whatever is in the envelope, whatever Dr. Carter has to say, she's not putting him before Jack. "How long do I have to wait to say we're a couple?" She asks as he pulls into the driveway behind her landlord's van. She wants to know when she can say they're official. It's important to her, if only to know that she belongs with him.

Jack considers it. "We're dating now. I think after the third date is a huge success we'll be a real couple. Maybe when I introduce you to my family I'll call you my girlfriend."

"Your rich family?"

"My supportive family. They know I make good choices. I haven't introduced them to, well, any of my other dates. Not when I meant to. Shit happens." He stares out the windshield, a far away look as though he's seeing the memory in front of him. The look fades and he clears his throat, "You'll like them. And they'll probably like you."

"They'll think I'm a gold digger."

"They will not," Jack laughs. "Hey, do you want me to walk you to the door?"

"No, it's fine." Kat grabs her backpack. "That was probably the greatest date I've ever been on. And you're the greatest person I've been on a date with."

"Admit it. You're falling for me," he smirks.

"Why should I?"

"Cause I'm falling for you. And I want to know you feel the same?"

"Oh." Kat blushes. She admits, "Yeah, I think I feel the same. Umm... I guess I should go? Text me? Or whatever."

"Oh, good! So we're not going for the two day rule?"

"I hope not."

"Then I'll text you as soon as I get home. To say goodnight." Jack lifts her hand to his lips. "I'm already looking forward to our next date."

"Same." Is all Kat can come up with.

Jack smiles at her, and she takes her cue to leave. She wobbles a bit on her heels and flashes a thumbs up to let Jack know that she's okay. She walks towards her separate entrance, wondering if Jack is watching her. The butterflies in her stomach tell her she wants him to be.

Amber jumps into Kat's arms as soon as she walks through the door. The cat licks her best friends face then whines about something. "Hungry?" The tawny cat jumps to the floor and saunters off to her food bowl. Kat follows and refills it half way. "You're going to be a fat kitty if you keep this up," she hums. "But that's okay, cause you'll always be my fat kitty. Right?" Amber doesn't pick her head up from the bowl of cat food.

When Kat is settled in bed, Amber crawls into her lap. The two look at the envelope from Dr. Carter and wonder if it would be right to open it. Kat's fingers start at the seam, tearing a portion open. Her phone chimes on the bedside table and she drops the envelope, reaching for the cell as though it was the only thing that could soothe her nerves.

**_Tell your cat I said goodnight_**Jack says

_**Amber is already asleep, but sure I can tell her.**_

_**Guess I missed my chance. Goodnight other Kat**_

_**Goodnight snowflake. Sweet dreams**_

_**The sweetest when you're involved**_

Kat smiles at the text. She puts the phone down and stuffs the envelope into a drawer. "G'night, Amber." Kat pulls the lamp string and brings her jade sheets up to her chin.

Her mind swirls with the recent memories of being with Jack. Of his lips so close to hers, of his arm around her waist, of his smile as he showed her the collection of decorative water features, his loud declaration that they're romantically involved. She drifts to sleep wondering if he's thinking about her the same way she's thinking about him. Not with simple thoughts but with deep, confusing emotions. She wonders, because he said he is falling in love with her, how much the date affected that. For her, the date rocketed her up the scale of how desperately close she is to falling for him.


	6. Perfect?

_**/AN/**__ Thank you so very much for reading this story of mine! It really means a lot to me!_  
_(Thank you, Corrin, for the reviews!)_  
_Let me know what you think! I don't bite! Not even if you ask me to_

* * *

The envelope has a ticket in it. Center Aisle, Row B, Seat 15. It's for a community production of Peter Pan. Kat holds it up in front of Dr. Carter on Thursday night, just as he's about to leave the rec center. She'd waited for him to finish his work-out hoping for the chance to ask, "Why did you give me this?"

"Did you read the note, Kat?" He'd been smiling since he set eyes on her.

"Yeah. It said," she quotes from memory, "hope to see you there."

"And I do."

"But why did you invite me?"

"We're friends, aren't we?" He glances around the lobby with those wise brown eyes of his, and Kat tries not to watch him too closely. "We may not see each other often outside of this place, but I still thought..." He trails off, his eyes focusing again on the blonde in front of him.

"Well, I consider you a friend. Just a friend." She points to the ticket. "Friday night is date night for most people."

"You went on a date with ghost boy Tuesday night. Why can't I spend time with you on Friday?" His smile turns gentle. "It's just a play, Katelyn. My daughter will be there, too. Her aunt-slash-babysitter is in the play so I was able to get my hands on a few tickets. What is wrong with that?" He reaches out to brush a long golden strand away from Kat's face with an expression that makes her think the lock of hair had insulted him on a personal level. When it's out of the way his hand lingers only a moment by her ear before dropping onto her shoulder. "It's just a play. I promise. Even if you get scared I won't hold your hand at all."

"But the crocodile is terrifying!" Kat jokes. "If you're not going to hold my hand, then I'm not going!" She swallows nervously, realising what she'd said. _Damn my humorous nature!_

"Maybe Janessa will hold your hand. Big lizards scare her, too." Dr. Carter says coolly. "So? Will I see you there?" He asks hopefully.

"I guess so? I mean, it's just a play." She replies, quietly. She's still not sure about spending time with him, seeing as he has feelings for her and it'd be a lie if she said she didn't feel anything for him.

"Exactly. Now, there is something else I meant to talk to you about. I am actually rather dissatisfied with my membership. No loyalty points? No frequent visitors benefits?" He tilts his head, the question still on his lips.

"What, rich doctor can't afford a membership?" Kat smirks.

"I can afford it. I just think I would be much more excited to afford it if I knew I would eventually be getting more out of it."

"You could be, if you tried a little harder." Kat pokes his stomach. "You could have abs. Sweet muscles. And a healthier body. Those are the sort of loyalty benefits we offer."

"Very funny. I was thinking more like being automatically entered into a contest to win a spa package... Or something. Discounts at the store? Discounts of any type!"

"We have benefits like that, Dr. Carter. When you got your membership card you should have received an information package. Or when it was updated you should have been sent a new one."

"Oh. That? I didn't read it. I have no idea where it is." He admits, slightly embarrassed. "I thought it was just promotional things. Sponsor ads."

"I can grab you one, if you want?" She smiles.

"Maybe that's a good idea. I've made a fool of myself already, I should probably do some research before I speak."

"Definitely." Kat pulls him over to the counter. "Wait here." She walks around, rummages through a stack of papers in one of the cupboards, and pulls out the membership package information. She lays it out in front of him, "See? Everything you need. Options, coupons, discounts. A form to fill out if you want to be automatically entered into any contests we have that you are eligible for."

"Why wouldn't I be eligible for a contest?"

"Some are seniors only. Unless you've been feeling a little old lately? I could put you on the seniors list-"

"Please don't." Dr. Carter looks over the papers. "This is exactly what I needed, Kat. Thank you." He glances up, "Were you on your way home?"

"Yeah. I'm done for the day."

"How about I give you a ride? It's rather late and I wouldn't feel right letting you walk alone." He offers, holding his palm up to her.

"It's not very far, and I've done it a thousand times before. Thank you, though."

"Kat, please. A short ride. Oh, and, maybe I should pick you up tomorrow? For the play?" He smiles. "You can help me keep Janessa awake. She always falls asleep in the car," he chuckles, his eyes shining.

Kat tries not to make it obvious how incredibly incredible she thinks he is for being so attached to his daughter. Of course, that's how any normal father would be. But he's young and single and he's had to take care of Janessa nearly all alone. She respects that, admires that, and adores him for it. She clears her throat and says, "I guess I could use a ride. Thanks."

"Come on." He scoops up the files. "Let's get you home."

Kat fidgets with her seatbelt for the short ride to her home. Dr. Carter keeps up a light conversation, one that only has her saying a couple of words to him at a time. She's not at all uncomfortable in his car. It's nice, not nearly as nice as Jack's, and it's big enough for a small family. Four doors, a baby seat in the back, one lonely teddy bear beside it. It's almost homey.

"Here we are," Dr. Carter announces as he parks in the driveway. "Looks like your landlords are still up. Isn't it past their bedtime?"

"Isn't it past yours?" Kat mutters.

"Woah. Kat, my age has never come up before. Are you trying to tell me that I'm too old for you? It's only ten years. I'm not a senior."

"Yet."

Dr. Carter laughs, slouching back in his chair. "In ten years you'll understand." He leans in closer to her, pulling on his cheek. "Do you see wrinkles? I don't have wrinkles. You won't have wrinkles at this age."

"You hope."

"You know, Kat." He says seriously, leaning back and staring hard out the windshield. "I could bother you about your age. You're young. You're probably foolish. You're inexperienced in life. And it shows in the way you're dating a dyed haired weirdo. I could say you need to grow up, but I respect and care for you more than that. And when you start talking to me about age as though I'm 80, it really tells me a lot about what you think of me. And I don't understand it. I have been nothing but kind to you. Tell me, Kat. Do you only see me as an old man?"

"N-no." Kat stutters. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- You're not old." She touches his arm. "I'm young, and stupid. The young and stupid thing is what made me say that stuff. You're young. Not as young as me." She pauses, not sure what to say to make him understand that she didn't mean to insult him. "You're a great person. It wasn't anything personal. I'm in a bad mood."

"Why?" He still doesn't look at her.

"Cause, I don't know, it's just hard to be around you right now."

"Why?" He repeats, in a strong voice.

Kats shrinks in her seat and admits, "Because I like being around you. Which is very difficult right now because I am trying to have a decent relationship with Jack. I mean, we've only been on one date and already I just feel so protective of it. I want this to work out. Because I care about him. Because he cares about me. Because he walked into my life and the first time he looked into my eyes it was like zing! And I think that's probably the moment I lost sense of everything else and just wanted him."

"I see. You are young," Dr. Carter chuckles. "Reckless. Inexperienced." He looks at her. "And in need of a healthy eight hours. Goodnight, Kat."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"But I was apologising."

"I know. I understand."

"But I don't. What aren't you saying?"

Dr. Carter's smile turns strained. For a minute he looks like there are a million things on his mind, none of which he wants to say. Finally he starts, "When I was younger, I felt the same way several times. I felt as though it was love at first sight. Obviously, it never worked out. In fact, it got worse each time. Because each time I was even more sure that it would work out. By the time I met Janessa's mother I was terrified to let anyone into my heart. I closed her off. She desperately tried to reach me and I-" He breaks off and for a while sits there silently.

Kat reaches out and touches his cheek. She's never seen him so broken. He's never talked about Janessa's mother, and now she knows why. "I'm sorry."

Dr. Carter leans into her touch, closing his eyes. "I feel as though, in the end, she still didn't know how I truly felt about her. I feel as though I was still too cold towards her when in my heart she was the most precious being in the entire universe to me. She became second when she gave birth to Janessa, but then I didn't have time to see them together. I still love her. So much." He pauses again, and even with his eyes closed Kat sees different expressions cross his face at once. "Kat, if this boy hurts you-"

"You'll be here to pick up the pieces, right? You'll put me back together." Kat knows that she's on the verge of crying. Not just from the story. Every time someone gets emotionally desperate around her, it sends tears rolling down her cheeks. It's empathy. And she has a major problem with it.

"I can't let people in, Kat. It's hard. It's painful. I am afraid that I am going to be hurt, and I am terrified that Janessa will be hurt as well."

"I know. I know." Kat hiccups.

"Jack may not be your soul mate, Kat. He may be a terrible man." Dr. Carter tries to keep himself on topic.

"I know it's possible. Believe me. But what if he's not a terrible man? What if he's perfect?"

"No one is perfect." Dr. Carter whispers.

"You know what I mean. I haven't had any big male influences in my life that stuck around. So it would be pretty special to me if one did?"

"Kat?" He opens his eyes. "What do you mean? What about your father?"

"It's no big deal. I'm okay." Kat says quickly.

"I know you're okay. I've watched you. Even when you're sure no one is looking, you're still so put together. Strong. I admire you for that. If you need to talk about anything, you let me know. Understand?"

"I understand. I will. You too, okay?"

"I'm afraid my troubles are too much for a young person such as you." He jokes. "Thank you, Kat. I'm sorry to have a breakdown in your driveway." He runs his thumbs along her cheeks, wiping away the tears she'd shed. "I don't want you to be hurt as I have."

Kat takes deep, calming breaths. "I really hate crying."

"I really hate that I made you cry."

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'm sorry about the serious conversation."

"Me too."

Kat places her hand over his heart, "I do care about you, Dr. Carter. You just make me nervous."

"I understand... Sort of. Your father abandoned you, didn't he? It only makes sense that men, who disappoint you all on their own, are only made worse by the insecurity he left in you. Another father would only..." He pauses. "I am not your father, and I am sure I'm nothing like him. I will be here for you. Always."

Kat almost opens her mouth to tell him just how afraid she really is, but her phone rings. She reaches for it, and sees Jack's grinning face on her screen. She says a quick goodbye to Dr. Carter, jumps out of the car, and presses the accept call button. "Hi!" She holds the phone to her ear as she tries to find her keys in her backpack. "What's up, Jack? Blizzard warning?"

"Haha," he drones. "Are you alright? Your voice is a little off."

"Off?" She pauses at her separate entrance, glancing back at Dr. Carter's car. He's just pulling away from the house. "What do you mean off?"

"Sad or something." He replies, sounding bored. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Fly me to Greece."

"Tonight? I have a butt load of meetings tomorrow, Kat. How does Saturday sound?"

She laughs softly. "You take me way too seriously. How many meetings is a butt load anyway? You know what, nevermind." Kat finally unlocks the door and steps inside. No ambush from Amber means the cat is already asleep on her bed. "Maybe we could have our second date on Saturday, though? A day date. Water park, lake, whatever! Something to keep us cool."

He hesitates. "Something to get you in a bikini, you mean?"

"I don't wear bikinis. But if you want to wear one I won't object." Kat sits down at the dining table and holds her chin up on her fist, exhaustion coming back to her.

Jack hums, thinking it over. "Water park. That one with the slides and super fancy jacuzzi. I'll bring a picnic for us."

"One you prepared yourself?"

"I- Well, actually-"

"Jack!" Kat whines.

"Fine, fine! I'll make us a picnic. All by myself."

"Or you could bring ingredients and stuff here and we can put it together, you know, together."

"Over there?"

"Are you afraid of my little basement suite? I swear, I'll tell all the rats to leave for an hour or two."

"I guess your cat is a vegetarian?"

"No cat is a vegetarian. They're carnivores by nature. Damn, I guess you caught me. There are no rats. Just really cheap furniture. And by furniture I mean cardboard boxes folded to look like stuff."

"Liar." Jack laughs. "I'll bring the stuff. How does 11 sound? Too early?"

"More like late."

"Hey, I like to sleep in on my days off."

"But it's not a day off. We have a date!" Kat's eyes start to gently shut. "And you have to work, got it? Picnic." She yawns. "And I expect to be greeted with a big hug. I want a hug."

"You'll get one, sleepy head. How about I text you tomorrow for more details. You're exhausted, and sad for some reason." He pauses. "Hey, do you need that hug right now? If you need me I'll come over. Or I'll pick you up and take you someplace to cheer you up. We can pig out on, I don't know, whatever you've been craving lately. I'm here for you, Kat. And I'll be there for you if you need me."

"I just need some sleep. And maybe some ibuprofen. I also really need to curl up with my cat."

"You can curl up with me if you need to."

Kat groans. "Text. Tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Miss you."

"Miss you too." It's not until she hangs up that she thinks he could have been calling her for an actual reason. She had taken over the conversation so early on that she didn't get to hear what it was. Kat doesn't even move from the dining table. She lays her head down in her arms, forces her thoughts away, and slowly starts to fall asleep.

-TRANSITION-

Kat has to call in sick from work. She wakes up on the floor beside her dining table, aching and not able to breathe properly. Her nose is stuffed, her head feels like static coursing through cotton whenever she moves it even slightly, and Amber has eaten something that left rashes all over the skin she licked trying to wake Kat up. The first thing Kat does when she's able to get off the floor is grab Ambers medicine. The second thing she does is call for Lana, the elderly wife upstairs. Lana, though miffed about her day being interrupted, helps like the true grandmother she is to the children Kat's never met.

Around noon, Kat starts feeling better. Then Jack decides to text her.

**_I have decided. I am hiring a professional chef to make us the perfect picnic._**

**_First of all, no _**She texts back **_Second of all, this isn't a good time. Third, this REALLY isn't a good time_**

**_First of all, I already hired her. I need her to like me so I'm not taking it back. As for your second and third; what's wrong manta ray?_**

Kat decides not to bother with the picnic let down. She texts, **_I fell asleep at the table. Woke up on the floor. Been feeling like crap and even had to call in sick. Lana is taking care of me. Watching Jeopardy. :/_**

It takes several minutes for him to text back. **_Can I send you anything? In the middle of a meeting, but I can send Jarvis with anything you need_**

**_Greece?_**

**_Sorry, I can't send you Greece_**

**_A new dress?_**

**_He'll need your measurements. Just give them to me and I'll transfer the info_**

Kat can almost hear his laugh. But before she can text back, Lana steals her phone and points at the TV. Kat smiles, "What is Tatsu." The host of the show repeats it. "Lana, may I please have my phone back?"

"You're recovering."

"I know." Kat gives up on getting her phone back until the next commercial.

_**8am **_Kat texts. _**No later**_

_**No, later **_He replies immediately.

_**Very funny. 9?**_

_**9. I'll bring the picnic. Now, are you sure I can't send you anything? Apple crumble? And maybe something sweet to drink? Sparkling grapefruit something or other?**_

**_I would love apple crumble but Lana probably won't let me eat any of it._**

**_Apples are good for you. I'm sending some._**

**_You really don't have to. I'm fine. Feeling much better._**

**_Too late! _**He texts two minutes later. **_Dessert is on the way. Tell Lana I appreciate all the help she's been_**

Kat relays the message. "So if someone comes to the door it's probably whoever he's sending."

"That boy is trying to fatten you up."

"He's trying to cheer me up." Kat corrects.

"Then he should be here himself."

"He's at a meeting."

"Yes, well, that's what my boyfriend used to say until I found out he'd just been sleeping with my brother! They're a lovely couple, dear, but he's still a dirty rotten cheating son of a-"

"Lana!" Kat laughs. "Forget him. You have Gregory now and he's all the man you need."

"He is, he is." Lana's head bobs. "When he says he's at meeting he only goes to poker games." The old woman laughs. Gregory is napping in the next room, tired from a morning of gardening. "It's good to know my husband isn't gay. Really, it gives me peace of mind."

_**You really didn't have to **_Kat texts Jack, avoiding looking at the reminiscing old woman. _**Thank you**_

_**If you don't eat it all we can take it tomorrow. A little extra dessert for us **_Another text comes immediately, _**Gotta go. Text me when your crumble arrives**_

Kat thinks it's ridiculous that he actually sent a dessert to her. When it arrives, she laughs so hard tears roll down her cheeks. Or at least that's what she tells Lana. Kat is so touched by the gesture she wants to sob she's so happy. She texts Jack, telling him thank you and that the crumble is delicious. He doesn't text back, but she doesn't mind. She knows he's busy. But he did send her the dessert, and a bottle of Sprite with a note attached to it saying "This is what my mom gave me whenever I got sick. Hope its ancient magic works on you. XoXo"


	7. Mother Darling

By the time Dr. Carter pulls into the driveway Kat is feeling fat, happy, and ready to watch Peter Pan. Lana had insisted she wear a dress and loaned her one that the old woman had kept in storage for fifty years. It's in good shape and, after they'd washed it, thankfully doesn't smell of mothballs. It's definitely an old fashioned dress, in a light pink color. It's both fabulous and functional, which is what really sells Kat on it. And when Dr. Carter sees her approaching the car, he grins like it's the best dress she could have chosen for the evening.

Kat climbs into the passenger seat, "Hi, Janessa!" She says to the toddler in the back that's clinging to a blue teddy bear with a brown bow. The little girl giggles and waves. Kat locks her seatbelt into place, "And hello Dr. Carter."

"Hello. That's a nice dress, Kat. Vintage?"

"Very." She grins. "So, what's the plan?"

"Directly to the play. And then after we'll see if Janessa is still awake. If she is she'll need a snack. Sound good?"

"Definitely."

Dr. Carter drives, and sings along with the radio. Kat joins him, and looks back to smile at Janessa often. She feels a lot more at ease with the two than she thought she would. As Dr. Carter had figured out, fathers just aren't her thing. She thought seeing a happy daughter with her loving father would make her uncomfortable. It's almost the opposite, though. She's happy to be there with them, and they seem happy to have her there. Dr. Carter reaches over and squeezes her hand, smiling a little brighter when she returns the gesture.

Dr. Carter, wearing casual jeans and a dark gray button down, is the focus of attention as they walk into the local center for the arts. He's carrying Janessa in his arms, swinging her back and forth with a joyful smile. Kat walks beside him, clasping her purse and Janessa's teddy bear in front of her. She smiles, but can't help noticing the women watching them. She wonders if any of them would think she's the mother. Janessa has her dad's soft brown hair, but her eyes have a golden tint to them that must be from her mother. Her skin is more darker than her fathers as well, with a small, fish shaped birthmark on the side of her neck.

"Kat?" Dr. Carter asks just before they walk into the theatre. "You're zoning out a little."

"Sorry," Kat blushes. "I was just looking at, umm, the art." It's a small lie. She glances around at all the art pieces; statues dot the floor, paintings cover the walls. Some walls were treated as the canvas, splotched and covered in hand prints of all sizes. "I don't really come here often. And I hear it's always changing anyways."

Dr. Carter smiles and opens his mouth to say something. Before he can, a woman runs up wearing a nightgown and a short red wig. "Markus!" She squeals. "Janessa! You made it!" She hugs both of them at the same time, and ends up with Janessa in her arms. "Are you excited? I'm excited!"

Dr. Carter gestures between the two, "Katelyn, this is Tabitha. Janessa's aunt. Kat, Tab. Tab, Kat. Tab's playing Mrs. Darling." He leans in close to Kat and whispers in her ear, "You know, the mother whose children Peter Pan kidnaps."

Kat tries not to laugh. "Well, uhh, Tab? It's nice to meet you. Break a leg?"

"Thanks! I have to get backstage again soon. I actually shouldn't even be out here but I wanted to see my little niece before I went on stage!" Tabitha cuddles Janessa. "Isn't she adorable?"

"Absolutely!" Kat responds genuinely.

"Okay, okay!" Dr. Carter steps between the two. "That's enough bonding. I didn't want you to become friends or anything." He jokes.

Tabitha sets Janessa on the floor, hugging her one last time. "Stay with your father. And walk a little, kid. You have to practice!"

"Break a leg, Tab. Uhh, not literally. I know how clumsy you are." Dr. Carter shakes his head gently.

"Thanks, Mark." She rolls her eyes. Tab waves at Kat before leaving, a spring in her step.

"She seems... Is energetic the right word?"

"Yeah, that's close enough." Dr. Carter takes Janessa's hand and gestures for Kat to follow. Janessa takes her teddy bear back, crushing it to her chest. They walk into the theatre and make their way down. Their second row seats are almost centered. Janessa sits in the middle, on a booster seat that was already there. "Tabitha," Dr. Carter explains.

Before the play starts Kat asks, "So is this a one time thing, or is Tabitha an aspiring actress?"

"This is only the... third play she's been in. She wants to do more acting, but her schedule is usually too packed. I'm glad she puts us first but I do think she's a great actress. I'd like to see her on TV."

"Not in movies?"

"I think movies would be too stressful. And also acting for TV would be a lot more, you know, fun. Also-" He turns his attention to Janessa, who's squirming in her seat. "Janessa, are you feeling okay?" She looks up at him. "Is it your tummy?" She nods. "Okay, let's go to the washroom. Uhh, Kat, I'm sorry. Just wait here?"

"I will. Do you need Tums? I have some." He nods, and Kat reaches into her purse. She pulls out a Tums-to-go packet and hands it to him. She pats Janessa's shoulder, "Feel better soon, okay? I'll wait right here for you." Janessa hands her teddy bear over to Kat. Kat smiles up at Dr. Carter as he picks up his daughter and carries her out.

The play is seconds from starting when they get back. Dr. Carter says quietly, "Thank you, Kat. And I'm sorry but if she gets sick again I think I should take her home."

"It's okay. Whatever she needs." Kat smiles, handing the teddy bear back. She brushes Janessa's hair back, "How are you feeling, sweetie?" Janessa shrugs. "Better?" Janessa nods. Kat stores the question in her head; does Janessa ever talk?

The play starts with Tabitha walking up to center stage and proclaiming, "My children are lost! Can anyone tell me where they could have gone?" To which a chorus of know it all kids throughout the audience answer her. She pretends not to hear them, "If you see my children, let me know! I miss them dearly." And behind her, just outside the large fake window backdrop, her kids 'fly' by with Peter Pan.

That's mostly how the play starts. Then, immediately after that scene, Neverland appears. The Darling children meet the lost boys. And Tinkerbell, who is surprisingly tall. And not just human-sized. She is a very tall woman, wearing a very ornate ball gown. Kat wonders if it's the most expensive part of the production, and figures that it probably is.

They get to the part when the natives of Neverland invite the children to a party when Janessa tugs on both Kat and Dr. Carter's sleeves. Dr. Carter immediately scoops her up, and Kat follows. Kat knows that if she wasn't worried about Janessa she would be embarrassed for walking out like that. Outside the theatre she touches Dr. Carter's arm and asks the question with her eyes.

"I'll take her to the washroom. Can you just wait in the lobby? We'll leave when she feels well enough to." The teddy bear makes its transfer one more time. Dr. Carter leans in and kisses Kat's forehead before taking off.

Kat doesn't mind leaving early. She was enjoying the play, but Janessa comes first. She waits, and then when Dr. Carter walks out carrying a sleepy Janessa in his arms she doesn't ask any questions before following him to the car. He drives, the radio off, and several times offers to drive Kat home. She refuses, saying she wants to help him with Janessa. He seems happy about it, but makes sure she's seriously okay with it. She is.


End file.
